


A roleplay chat with the alphas & omegas

by CringyLife



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: over use of fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyLife/pseuds/CringyLife
Summary: I don't fucking know





	A roleplay chat with the alphas & omegas

(chat room for whole story I'm sorry)

Tsukiyama1: fuck iM HERE NOW Bois

Cloudshu: bruh

Tsukiyama1: aheh

Cloudshu: @Rize

Rize is now online

Rize: don't piNG ME

Tsukiyama1: @xxJakeTheNekoxx

xxjakethenekoxx is now online

Cloudshu: ohgod

xxjakethenekoxx: WASSUP BITCHES. boi thx 4 pinging me I lost the link for this chat last month lol

icyforest is now online

icyforest: FUCK

icyforest has logged out

Rize has logged out

Tsukiyama1: Aiden! RIZE! .... Fuck

Cloudshu: -∆-

xxjakethenekoxx: -jumps off cliff-

Tsukiyama1: good :>

Cloudshu: wtf

Cloudshu has logged out

Tsukiyama1 has logged out

xxjakethenekoxx has logged out


End file.
